XEcution
by Hyline
Summary: Je sais même pas si vous avez aimé la première fic que j'ai faite, mais bon, celle-ci possède plusieurs chapitres, lisez et aimez : YAOI HEERODUO
1. Promenade à la plage

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Disclaimer : Les personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic apparatiennent au manga GundamWing, comme vous le savez déjà. Apart p-e quelques-uns que je vais inventer de mon imagination...

- Couple : Heero/Duo

- Note : C'est la deuxième fic que j'écris sur GundamWing (Heero/Duo), mais cette fois-ci sera un yaoi... Et jvais un peu modifier le rythme des choses, c'est-à-dire que cette fois-ci, les 5G-Boys se batterons pour autre chose que les colonnies.

- Résumé : Durant une mission, Duo va se faire prendre par l'armée et réussira-t-il à s'enfuir, ou sera-t-il éxécuté comme le dit le titre ? À vous de lire...

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.1 : Promenade à la plage

Après deux mois et demi de travaille à préparer le plan des cartes de la maison de Treize, ainsi que quelques gadgets pour l'infiltration qui aura lieu dans moins d'une semaine, les 5G-Boys allèrent se promener sur le quai de la plage d'Ainley1 en Corse.

- Comment l'argent volé doit arrivé chez Treize, si ce n'est par camion blindé ? demanda Quatre.

- Et bien, répondit Wufei, par un bateau qui accostera pas loin d'ici.

- Et d'où vient donc cet argent? Il a été dérobé à la grande banque de Paris, à celle de Bruxelle et de Moscou, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, il servira à Zechs pour créer de nouvelles machines de combats, ainsi que des armes, des bombes atomiques et nucléaires.

- Tu vas un peu trop loin là, Wufei, fit remarquer Duo, faut par exagérer.

- Que ferais-tu avec quinze milliards d'euros toi?

- Quinze milliards d'euros ! Comment ont-ils fait?

- Les Hackers, dit Trowa.

- Quoi ?

- Se sont des pirates d'informatiques Duo, répondit Heero. C'est du sérieux. Et si on réussit à contrecarrer l'arrivé de cet argent ou même son entrée dans le manoir de Treize, on empêchera une grande catastrophe de se produire.

- Laquelle ?

- On te l'a répété dix milles fois Duo, répondit Wufei exaspéré, Treize coopère avec Zechs pour pouvoir menacer l'Allemagne, la Russie et le Japon. Il veut prendre l'emprise sur ses dirigeants et Zechs aura sa part là-dedans. Comme il a déjà la Chine, l'Autriche et l'Espagne, il veut aller plus loin dans sa quête.

- C'est un fou, ne serait-il pas le frère d'Hitler ?

- N'importe quoi Duo, dit Trowa. Maintenant, il faut faire attention, car des hommes qui travaillent pour Zechs commenceront à tourner ici dès demain matin. Ils sont chargés de surveiller le port pour s'assurer que tout va pour le mieux et que rien n'est soupçonné par la police nationale. Ils seront bien évidemment vêtus en civil et seront difficiles à repérer.

Trowa s'arrêta un instant et s'adossa sur une barque qui portait le nom de l'Hymne. Quatre et Heero l'imitèrent, mais Duo et Wufei s'assirent sur le sable.

- Continuez de parler les jeunes, dit Trowa.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Wufei.

Trowa fit deux signes de tête vers deux différentes personnes. Il regarda au loin, vers le sombre horizon que lui présentait la mer et dit :

- Celui de gauche nous observe depuis que nous sommes arrivés, tandis que celui de droite est là depuis même pas vingt minutes.

- Tu crois que celui de gauche nous soupçonne de quelque chose et a appelé son ami pour l'aider à nos éspionner ? demanda Duo.

- C'est possible, mais ne restons pas là longtemps, je crois que les hommes de Zechs commençeront à surveiller le port dès se soir.

- Il n'en ai pas question, je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien.

Duo se releva, monta son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et entra dans l'eau.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se beigner, lui dit Heero, il est bientôt 21h30.

Quatre suivit Duo en tirant Trowa des deux bras. Wufei les traita d'imprudents, mais entra dans l'eau à son tour

- Tu viens Heero ? demanda Quatre, juste pour une demi-heure et après, on entre.

Heero baissa la tête exaspéré et ne fit pas attention à eux. Il resta sur le sable, jusqu'à ce que ses compagnons sortent de l'eau, puis ils partirent tous à la villa Méridionale2, qu'avait loué Quatre pour leurs séjours.

À suivre...

1C'est le nom d'une ville que j'ai inventé...

2C'est le nom de la villa

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, ça vous a plu ? J'espère que pour l'instant, tout va bien et que vous feriez le grand plaisir de lire la suite . Alors, chapitre 2 please !


	2. Journée de petites préparations

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.2 : Journée de petites préparations

Le lendemain matin, en déscendant les escaliers, Duo entendit Trowa parler au téléphone et alla le rejoindre dans le salon.

- Oui, tout est prêt, il nous reste plus qu'à attendre l'arrivé du paquebot... oui, oui il n'y a pas de problèmes, je m'en chargerais... Je vous rappellerais plus tard, aurevoir !

- Qui s'était ? demanda Duo.

- C'est Mr.David Lodge, l'homme pour qui on travaille cette fois-ci.

- Comment cela se fait-il que je ne le sache pas ? Vous ne me dites jamais rien.

- Mais personne ne le sait, apart moi et toi Duo. Enfin, tu ne savais pas son nom.

- Ah oui... son nom..., mais jm'en fiche de son nom. J'en ai marre de toutes ces cachotteries.

- Ce ne sont pas des cachotteries, c'est juste que tu n'écoutes pas quand on te parle, c'est tout.

Au même moment, Quatre, Wufei et Heero entrèrent dans le salon et s'affaissèrent sur le fauteuil.

- Nous les avons repérer, dit Quatre, ils sont plus d'une quinzaine sur le port.

- Et une dizaine à se promener dans les rues, aux environs de la ville d'Ainley, dit Heero.

- Comment les avez-vous reconnu ? demanda Duo.

- Ils portent tous les mêmes chaussures, mais leurs vêtements diffèrent.

- C'est pas bête ça, fit remarquer Trowa, qui a eu l'intelligente idée de regarder les pieds des autres ?

- C'est moi, répondit Quatre flatté.

- Mr.Lodge vient de m'appeler pour m'expliquer que les banques des villes qui ont été dérobés viennent de constater, ce matin, qu'ils avaient été cambriolés. Il nous demande d'attendre jusqu'après-demain l'arrivée du bateau, mais que toi Heero et toi Duo pouvaient commencer dès demain soir votre travail.

- Qui consiste à... ?demanda Heero.

- Et bien, vous devriez aller sur le port, attaquer deux hommes qui travaillent pour Zechs et prendre leur place. Après avoir enfiler leur vêtements et leurs chaussures, vous apporterez leurs badges à Wufei qui se chargera de remplacer les photos, ainsi que les empreintes digitales. Tu as bien entendu Duo.

- Oui Msieu !

- Très bien ! Et pour le moment...

Tous l'écoutèrent pour savoir ce qu'il allait encore annoncé.

- Pour le moment donc... Allons manger, dit-il un grand sourir aux lèvres.

- Manger ? Ah oui, manger, dit Wufei, aller, tout le monde à la cuisine et que ça saute.

- Y a quoi au menu ? demanda Duo.

- Du couscous, dit Quatre, recette secrète de ma maman chérie.

- C'est pas secret, fit remarquer Wufei, c'est un plat très connu au Maghreb. Mais t'es pas maghrébin toi, non ?

- Non, je suis arabe1, mais j'adore ce mets quand même.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après le déjeuner,Trowa rappela Mr.Lodge pour dire que tout le monde avaient reçu les ordres et qu'ils étaient prêts. Heero se chargea de la vaisselle, Quatre de balayer, Wufei de vérifier si leurs appareils émetteurs-récepteurs fonctionnaient bien et Duo, allongé dans le jardin avec des jumelles.

- Duo, appela Trowa, t'arrive à voir quoi d'ici ?

- Les hommes qui travaillent pour Zechs, j'arrive à n'en voir quelques-uns. On a de la chance de pas êtres loin de la plage, je peux saisit tout d'ici.

Duo baissa ses jumelles et entra dans la maison suivit de Trowa. Les vayant monter à l'étage, Heero, Quatre et Wufei les suivirent.

- Heero ? demanda Trowa, prend tes jumelles et monte nous rejoindre sur le toit.

Heero exécuta l'ordre demandé et monta les rejoindre les autres.

- Cela ne fait même pas trois heures que nous sommes revenus du port et je constate qu'ils ont déjà changé de groupe de surveillance, fit remarquer Heero.

- J'en ai décelé vingt sur le port et non quinze, dit Duo, ils ont si peur que ça ?

- Évidemment, dit Wufei, avec quinze milliards d'euros qui arrive...

Après une heure et demi d'observation sur le toit, les 5G-Boys déscendirent chacun dans leur chambre.

À suivre...

1Vous devez vous demander quelle est la différence ? Arabe ou maghrébin ? Et bien, les nord-africains sont des maghrébin (Maroc, Algérie, Tunisie, Mauritanie et Libye). Les peuples arabes se situent plus vers l'Asie ( Arabie Saoudite, Émirats-Arabes, Syrie, Irak, Liban, Palestine, etc.) Donc, voilà, vous avez compris, les maghrébins ne sont pas des arabes. Faut pas confondre, même s'ils sont tous des musulmans, ou presque...

So ? Vous voulez avoir les prochains chapitres ? Vos désirs sont mes ordres, demandez et j'exauce X3. Alors, chapitres 3,4 et 5 pour la prochaine fois ? Okay ? Alors c'est adjugé, $.$ ! VENDU ! $.$


	3. Le jour d’avant

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

- Remerciements :  Mais ya po de recview, vous avez po aimez ou quoi? Mais bon, cpo grave voila la suite quand meme.

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.3 : Le jour d'avant

Nous sommes mardi et c'est demain qu'arrive le bateau chargé de quinze milliards d'euros. Trowa discutait avec Quatre dans le salon, Wufei s'entraînait à l'épée dans sa grande chambre, Heero était dans le jardin avec ses jumelles et Duo alla le rejoindre.

- Alors ? lui demada-t-il.

- Alors quoi ? répondit Heero.

- Quoi de neuf sur le port ?

- Rien de spécial, dit-il en baissant ses jumelles. Apart qu'ils ont renforcé la garde.

- C'est sûr !

Heero s'allongea sur l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Tu es prêt pour demain ? lui demanda Duo.

- Hum !

Il y eu un silence, puis Duo demanda encore :

- T'as l'air fatigué, ça ira ?

- Hum !

Voyant qu'il l'ennuyait, Duo fit demi-tour pour partir, mais Heero l'arrêta :

- Où vas-tu?

- Je te laisse dormir, je ne veux pas te dérenger.

Heero l'observa quelques instants, puis referma les yeux sans rien dire. Duo fut attristé, il croyait que Heero allait lui demandé de rester, mais finalement, il ne changera jamais cet Iceberg. Il rentra donc à la maison et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, détacha ses cheveux, entra dans la douche1, actionna le jet d'eau et se plaça dessous. Il prit le gel douche, le disposa sur le frottoir qu'il tenait dans ses mains, puis se nettoya bien partout, comme un grand (.). Après que le savon est nettoyé tout son corps, il se plaça une fois de plus sous l'eau froide pour se rincer. Il resta là durant plus d'une demi-heure, sentant l'eau couler sur son corps et ses cheveux longs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches.

- Hey! Duo! appela Heero. Tu veux bien sortir, jveux prendre une douche.

- Cinq minutes!

Heero descendit dans le salon avec Trowa et Quatre qui rangeaient les cartes de la maison de Treize. Trowa montra à Heero les couloirs qu'il devrait emprunter avec Duo, pour arriver jusqu'à la salle où devrait être caché l'argent, en attendant qu'il soit transféré ailleurs.

- Ça ne sera pas si difficile que ça, lui dit Heero, s'il n'y a pas trop de gardes non plus.

- Que fait Duo? lui demanda Trowa, j'aimerais lui montrer les cartes.

- Il se douche, attend je vais allé voir s'il a terminé, cela fait plus de 3/4 d'heure qu'il est là-dedans.

Heero remonta à l'étage et arrivé devant la porte de la salle de bain, il appela une fois de plus :

- Duo! Tu dors ou quoi?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, donc Heero ouvrit la porte, qui n'était pas vérouillé et vit Duo, toujours dans la douche. Ce dernier se retourna et dit :

- Tu pouvais pas attendre cinq minutes? J'arrive!

Heero ne l'écouta pas, ferma la porte derrière lui, se déshabilla, entra à son tour dans la douche et actiona le deuxième jet d'eau2. Duo l'observa éberlué. Il ferma l'eau sous laquelle il était, ouvrit la porte, puis sortit de la douche.

- Quoi? demanda Heero. Je vous ai mis mal à l'aise, mademoiselle Maxweel? Comme vous avez de beau cheveux!

- Mais c'est pour mieux vous étrangler mon enfant ! o

Lui répondit Duo d'un regard hostile, puis il reprit :

- J'avais fini, tu pouvais attendre cinq secondes que je sorte?

- Cinq minutes, cinq secondes, faut savoir et puis, nous sommes entre garçon, non?

- Parle pour toi, lui répondit-il en s'essuyant.

- Au fait, Trowa veut te voir, il est dans le salon avec Quatre.

Duo finit de s'essuyer, s'habilla, puis sortit en claquant la porte3. Il se dirigea vers le salon où Trowa l'attendait, une jambe sur l'autre.

- Il était temps Duo, vient je vais te montrer quelque chose, dit-il en lui présentant quatre cartes différentes. La première était celle des sous-terrains du manoir, la seconde celle du rez-de-chaussée, la troisième du premier étage et la dernière du deuxième étage.

- Il a un sacré beau manoir Treize, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas loué une maison tel que celle-ci Quatre?

- Va payer!

- Mais t'as dl'argent, non?

- C'est pas ça le problème Duo, je te payerais un jet privé, si tu lvoulaia.

- Quel est donc le problème?

- Et bien, un gros manoir comme celui-ci se fait remarquer, et nous, nous n'avons pas intérêt à nous faire remarquer.

- Ah! oui, c'est logique.

Trowa le pinça pour qu'il l'écoute, et lui indiqua les même directives que celles qu'il avait donné à Heero.

- Sans faute Duo, Okay? Je ne te le répèterais pas deux fois.

- C'est entendu!

Au même moment, Heero et Wufei entrèrent en courant dans le salon et leur firent signe de se taire. Heero était en serviette de bain et Wufei tenait son épée à la main.

- Que se passe-t-il Heero? demanda Duo en chuchotant.

Heero pointa son index droit vers l'extérieur et dit :

- Les deux hommes qui nous observaient la dernière fois quand nous étions à la plage, arrivent par ici.

À suivre...

1 C'est une douche debout

2 Elle est grande, c'est une douche pour deux personnes XD

3 Ah! Dommage, meilleur chance la prochaine fois...

Les G-Boys se sont-ils fait repérés par les hommes de Zechs, ou est-ce qu'un hasard? Et si les deux hommes frappaient à leur porte? Que leur feront-ils? Ou que veulent-ils? Allez, la suite!


	4. Alliés

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.4 : Alliés

Les 5G-Boys se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre du salon pour voir les deux étrangers.

- Je vais sortir et voir ce qu'ils veulent, proposa Wufei.

- Laisse ton épée, lui dit Trowa, tu ne vas quand même pas sortir avec?

Wufei déposa son arme sur la table du salon, puis s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et attendit que les hommes arrivent. Heero était derrière un mur et le surveillait, tandis que les autres restaient au salon et observaient par la fenêtre.

- Ya quelqu'un? hurla l'un des hommes en frappant à la porte.

Wufei attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir.

- Bonjour! leur dit-il, vous avec besoin quelque chose?

- Nous voulons parler à Mr.Trowa Barton.

Wufei resta planté sur le seuil de la porte, comment connaissaient-ils Trowa? Ce denrier sortit du salon et s'approcha d'eux.

- Oui? dit-il, c'est moi.

- Nous sommes venus vous voir sous l'ordre de Mr.Lodge, nous travaillons pour lui.

Trowa regarda Wufei étrangement, puis demanda :

- Comment pouvez-vous prouver que ce que vous dites est vrai ?

À ce moment, le téléphone sonna et Duo répondit :

- Trowa ? appela-t-il, c'est pour toi, c'est Mr.Lodge.

- Attendez ici, leur dit Trowa alors qu'il prenait l'appareil que lui tendait Duo.

- Bonsoir Mr.Barton, c'est David Lodge à l'appareil, est-ce que mes deux hommes sont venus vous voir ?

- Ne seraient-ils pas habillés ou plutôt chaussés tel que les hommes de Zechs ?

- C'est cela, donc écoutez ce qu'ils ont à vous dire et à la prochaine.

Trowa raccrocha le combiné et invita les deux étrangers à entrer, puis regarda Heero étonné et lui demanda d'aller s'habiller. Après que ce dernier soit revenu dans le salon, le plus grand des deux hommes prit la parole et dit :

- Je m'appelle Peter Cather et voici mon collègue, Joy Loy. Nous travaillons pour Mr.Lodge qui nous a chargé de vous aider demain.

- Nous avons apris, repris le second, que vous ne sauriez que deux à prendre place parmis les hommes de Zechs Marquis et que donc, vous auriez besoin de nous pour l'infiltration.

- Après que l'argent soit en sûreté, continua le premier, nous vous quitterons et notre mission sera terminé.

Tout le monde se mit à les regarder, puis Trowa répondit :

- C'est entendu !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après que les présentations aient été faites, les 5G-Boys invitèrent Peter et Joy à dîner avec eux. Wufei avait préparé du gratin au fromage et de la salade de fruits comme désert.

- Wufei ! dit Trowa, tandis qu'ils étaient à table, tu feras un peu de place dans ta grande chambre ce soir pour Mr. Cather et Mr.Loy.

- Okay, je leur préparerais des sacs de couchages.

- Moi et Peter, dit Joy, allons accompagner Heero et Duo sur le port et s'assurer qu'ils réussissent à prendre place parmis les hommes de Zechs.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit remarqué Trowa, nous, nous resterons ici et nous nous assurerons que tout va bien grace à des appareils émetteurs-récepteurs que nous vous donnerons.

- Alors, dit Peter, c'est arrangé !

À suivre...

Faillait pas que se soient des ennemis, Peter et Joy, mais des alliés, c'est mieux comme ça, non ? Mais la question est si Heero et Duo réussirons leur mission qui se passera chapitre suivant.


	5. La mission de Heero et Duo

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.5 : La mission de Heero et Duo

Peter et Joy accompagnèrent, comme prévu, Heero et Duo sur le port, où les hommes de Zechs étaient dispersés un peu partout et vigilants. Pendant que les deux acolytes se mélangeaient aux autres, Heero et Duo s'approchèrent des caisses de marchandises en cherchant une victime. Un gros aux moustaches rousses et épaisses passa par là, par hasard et s'arrêta devant la caisse.

- Celui-là, dit Heero, il est à moi.

Il s'approcha donc de lui avec prudence, une corde à la main. Le gros moustachu n'entendit pas Heero arriver derrière lui et continua à scruter les environs. Heero était arrivé à son niveau et lui sauta dessus comme une panthère. La corde autour de son cou, le rouquin se débattit avec force, mais Heero réussit à l'étrangler, sans bruit. Il est vrai que le gros était bien plus corpulent que Heero, mais ce dernier était un vrai petit rusé, il faut se méfier des apparences. Après lui avoir pris son badge, ainsi que ses bottes noirs, Heero revint rejoindre Duo. Il le trouva accroupi devant un corps allongé sur le sol.

- C'était rapide Duo, je ne t'ai même pas entendu.

- Et oui ! répondit-il en se baissant comme si on l'applaudissait, l'expérience mon cher, l'expérience.

Heero regarda Duo d'un oeil rival, mais souria et dit :

- Ça y est, tu as son badge et ses chaussures ?

- Oui, c'est bon.

- Allons-y donc !

- Heero ! entendit-il dans son casque. Ça va ? Vous avez rempli la mission demandé ?

- Oui, tu peux être tranquil Trowa, ça été un jeu d'enfant.

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas aussi facile chez Treize, lui dit Duo dans son micro, car tu me connais Trowa, j'aime le danger.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Duo, tu vas t'amuser.

Ils virent Peter et Joy s'approchaient d'eux, chacun d'un côté, qui leur faisaient signe de partir, car trois ennemis approchaient. Les 2 G-Boys n'eurent même pas le temps de cacher les deux corps, et grimpèret sur la caisse avec rapidité et prudence. Il sautèrent donc ainsi d'une caisse à l'autre, jusqu'à arriver pas loin d'une ruelle qui serpentait entre les hangars de bateaux. Après être arrivés à la villa Méridionale, ils entendirent frapper à la porte avec vivacité . Quatre ouvrit et fit entrer Peter et Joy dans le salon. Ces derniers leur demandèrent de tout fermer et de n'ouvrir à personne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Wufei.

- L'alerte à l'ennemi a été lancé, dit Joy, ils ont trouvés les deux corps près des caisses.

- Comme ils ne se connaissent pas tous, reprit Peter, et que le nombre d'hommes n'est pas conté, personne ne soupçonnera Heero et Duo s'ils arrivent demain chez Treize. Mais il faudra quand même changer les noms sur les badges, ainsi que les empreintes digitales et les photos.

Wufei prit les deux badges dans ses mains, les examina quelques secondes, puis exécuta le travail qui lui était destiné.

À suivre...

Okay ! Okay ! Vous me direz : ''Mais ya aucun yaoi !'' Vous verez dans le prochains chapitres, j'aime faire attendre mes lecteurs, mais je suis comme ça, la passiance est une vertu (et la voix de la sagesse à parler) ! Chap. 6, 7 et 8 qui vous attendent !


	6. Seul au clair de la lune

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

- Remerciements : Merci lucy-hp de mavoir corrige pour lerreur, mais aussi pour ton message, voila la suite!

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.6 : Seul au clair de la lune

Il était 9h15 du soir et tout le monde s'apprêta à aller dormir. Wufei prépara deux sacs de couchages pour Peter et Joy, et Trowa alla rejoindre Quatre dans leur chambre1.

En s'allongeant dans son lit, Duo sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et ne put s'endormir. Sans dérenger Heero, qui lui dormait, il se leva, ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et sortit dans le couloir. Il se dirigea silencieusement dans le jardin et se mit à contempler le port. Dans la paix de la nuit, il put distinguer le mouvement lent et doux des vagues lointaines. Se son lui donna l'envie de se baigner. Il retira donc le bas de son pyjama, ayant laissé le haut dans la chambre et plongea dans la piscine en boxer.2 Il nagea sous l'eau jusqu'à se qu'il atteigne l'autre bord. Il revint à la surface, puis s'accouda au rebord, le dos accoté au mur pour contempler la maison. Soudain, il vit une forme noir se glisser sous l'eau et s'approcher de lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que cette dernière arriva à son niveau, et il reconnut Heero qui sortait de l'eau en lui frollant le torse pour arriver face à lui.

- Hee..Heero ? dit-il étonné.

Celui-ci lui sourit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Duo se sentit un peu gêné et le repoussa par reflexe.

- Heero... t'as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. Je t'ai entendu sortir de la chambre et j'ai eu envie de te suivre.

Duo voulut lui donner le dos pour sortir de la piscine, mais Heero lui plaqua les épaules contre le mur (mais sans lui faire mal). Duo l'observa sévèrement, mais Heero ne bougea pas et lui sourit une fois de plus.

- Heero ! dit Duo, l'air un peu choqué. Mais qu'as-tu ?

Heero baissa les yeux vers les lèvres entrouvertes de Duo et les caressa du doigt. Duo lui attrapa le poignet et le repoussa violemment dans l'eau.

- Heero, mais qu'as-tu donc ? répéta-t-il.

- Je veux être avec toi, Duo, ne me rejette pas s'il-te-plaît.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

Heero tenta de lui expliquer, mais c'était un sujet un peu délicat.

- Heero, arrête ce jeu, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Qui te dis que je joue? Je veux juste profiter de cette nuit avant demain, car... car j'ai peur de te perdre.

- De me perdre, je ne comprend pas Heero... explique-toi.

Duo voulut une fois de plus s'en aller, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit Heero, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je veux t'aimer sans limites Duo, dit-il furieusement. Je veux être près de toi, te prendre dans mes bras, me serrer contre toi. Je veux entendre tes mots doux, ceux que tu chuchoterais tout bas à l'oreille de la personne que tu aimerais. Je veux sentir ton souffle chaud et réconfortant. Je veux t'avoir pour moi, rien que pour moi. Ainsi, tu ne pourrais aimer que moi. Mais cela ne peut se réaliser, car je suis un garçon, UN GARÇON!

Il y eut un moment de silence où Duo tourna les yeux et ne répondit pas. Puis Heero reprit :

- Mais pourquoi tellement te vouloir, si je ne peux t'avoir?

Duo resta muet, sans relever les yeux. Il tenta d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire Heero, puis répondit :

- Je suis désolé Heero, mais je ne te reconnais pas. Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût. Sinon, je crains de ne pas être la bonne personne.

Heero fut frappé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'osa plus rien dire, ni rien penser. Il se sentit si honteux sur le coup d'avoir avoué ces sentiments et montré ses faiblesses.

Duo s'avança vers lui, le regarda tristement, puis passa son chemin, mais Heero l'arrêta en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Non, Duo, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie.

Duo baissa la tête, comme pour se retenir de quelque chose, puis prit les mains de Heero dans les siennes et les retira, comme à contre coeur et dit :

- Bonne nuit, Heero.

Il nagea jusqu'à l'autre bord de la piscine, puis sortit de l'eau en prenant son pyjama et entra dans la maison. Heero le suivit du regard avec un mal qui commença à le ronger de l'intérieur. Puis, il leva mélancoliquement les yeux vers le ciel et murmura au clair de lune :

- Oh ! Duo, je suis si seul.

À suivrrrre...

1 N'allez pas penser quelque chose, cette histoire est didié à Heero et Duo !

2 Et oui, la villa Méridionale est muni d'une piscine.

Bon, j'admets que je n'ai pas été très gentil pour Heero, mais tout ne peux se réaliser du premier cou. Mais bon, bref, il est vrai que j'aurais aimé moi aussi que Duo l'ait compris et l'ait pris dans ses bras, mais j'ai choisit un autre moment pour ça, mais je n'en dit pas plus, à suivre, tout simplement. X3


	7. Infiltration

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

- Remerciements :

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.7 : Infiltration

Il est 8h15 du soir et tout le monde étaient prêt. Les 4 G-Boys, ainsi que Peter et Joy, étaient dans la Jeep qui les menait en direction de la forêt qui borde le quartier où était situé le manoir de Treize. Quatre était le seul à rester à la villa pour prévenir d'autres hommes de Mr.Lodge, si quelque chose tournait mal.

- Aujourd'hui, dit Trowa, c'est jour de fête. Treize a organisé un bal, il vous sera donc facile de vous mêler aux gens. Fais attention à toi Duo, la maison sera bien surveillé, fie-toi à la musique.

Arrivait non loin du manoir, le véhicule s'immobilisa entre les arbres et Heero, Duo, Peter et Joy en sortirent. Wufei les muni de petits écouteurs cachés dans leurs oreilles pour pouvoir entendre ce que lui et Trowa auraient à leur dire. Seul Duo possédait un petit micro dans sa bouche pour pouvoir communiquer avec la Jeep. Si jamais il se perdait dans les sous-sols, Trowa pourrait l'aider grâce aux cartes de la maison qu'il possaidait dans son ordinateur. Wufei l'avertirait si des ennemis s'approchaient de lui à l'aide d'une minuscule caméra à laser cachaient dans sa veste. Et Heero, Peter et Joy sont chargés de surveiller les lieux, et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il est vrai qu'il était prévu, au début, que se serait Heero et Duo qui iraient récupérer l'argent, mais c'était trop dangereux, ils ne pouvaient prendre ce risque. C'est pour cela que Duo se proposa pour y aller seul.

Les quatre acolytes avancèrent dans le parc du manoir avec prudence où une douce musique s'échappait des murs, puis se séparèrent. Peter et Joy se mélèrent aux hommes de Zechs sans problèmes, tandis que Heero et Duo se dirigèrent vers deux grandes portes vitrées ouvertes qui donnaient lieu à la salle de bal et la traversèrent. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui dansaient, riaient, discutaient, mangeaient et même s'embrassaient. Ils aperçurent Treize discutant avec une femme et baissèrent la tête pour ne pas se faire reconnaître. Heero tenta d'oublier ses sentiments pour le moment, même si l'ambiance le menait à penser autrement. Ils traversèrent la grande salle à pas distrait, mais sans se regarder. Heero aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement, qu'il puisse prendre Duo dans ses bras et l'inviter à danser, mais la vie n'est pas toujours belle, malheureusement.

En sortant dans le hall, deux hommes passèrent devant eux en les examinant du regard : leur tête, leur badge et leurs chaussures.

- C'est du 401 et vous? leur dit Duo en soulevant son pied.

L'un d'eux l'observa surpris et répondit :

- Idem, puis ils partirent.

Par la suite, Heero lui pointa discrètement un sombre couloir qui devrait le mener vers les sous-sols. Duo examina les lieux et hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Ils virent par la suite Joy et Peter s'approcher de l'entrée de la salle de bal et rester debout devant les portes et leur faire un signe de tête vers l'extérieur. Tout à cou, les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et il ne resta plus que les jeux de lumières. Ils virent Zechs passer devant la porte et Treize se diriger discrètement vers le sombre couloir. Heero et Duo coururent vers l'extérieur, alors que Peter et Joy les suivirent, mais en marchant.

- Heero, Duo ! dit Trowa, les voilà qui arrivent avec l'argent. Ils sont près du grand garage.

Le bruit de la musique qui avait monté de volume les empêchèrent de bien entendre ce que Trowa disait. Ils s'approchèrent de l'endroit indiqué et virent une limousine arriver dans l'entrée et Zechs monter dedans. Elle se dirigea vers un grand garage situé non loin des arbres, qui cachaient un peu l'allée. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la pelouse et firent semblant de surveiller l'endroit. Ils entendirent un fois de plus Trowa parler et leur dire :

- Ils ont dû faire des pieds et des mains avant d'arriver jusqu'aux manoirs, avec la police au port qui contrôlait la cargaison du bateau. Une chance pour eux qu'ils avaient des complices.

- Ils vont maintenant transporter l'argent au sous-sol, reprit Wufei, à toi de jouer Duo.

À suivre...

1 Du 9 environ pour les mesures américaines.

Voilà pour le début, c'était quand même un peu facile, non? Mais c'est pas fini, lire la suite!


	8. 1ère étape franchi

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.8 : 1ère étape franchi

À l'aide de Heero, Peter et Joy, qui firent tout pour masquer sa déscente vers les sous-sols, Duo arriva devant une grande vitrine fermé à l'aide d'un code, éclairée par de faibles lumières bleus. Comme l'argent était déjà introduit à l'intérieur du manoir et que plus personne n'entrerait ni ne sortirait des souterrains, il pouvait utiliser une gomme explosive pour ouvrir le passage. De toute façon, ce n'était dutout pas bruyant et la musique camouflait tout. Il attendit que Wufei lui donne le signe d'ouverture et il étala la gomme le long de l'ouverture fermée. Au bout de quelques petites seconde, la gomme se mit à chauffer et le passage s'ouvrit.

- Fais attention à toi Duo, lui dit Trowa, n'oublie-pas que Treize et Zechs ne sont pas encore remonté.

- O.K, mais le problème est : est-ce qu'il remonteront ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ne t'inquiette pas, Wufei est là. Maintenant, ouvre la porte qui est devant toi.

- Oui, ça je le savais, c'est la seule issue de toute manière, et après ?

- Longe le couloir qu'elle donne et ouvre la troisième porte à droite et dépêche-toi.

- J'y vais ! J'y vais !

Heero, Peter et Joy pouvaient aussi entendre la conversation entre Trowa, Wufei et Duo, comme ça, s'il arrive quoi que se soit, ils le sauraient. Après avoir franchi la troisième porte, comme demandé, Duo se trouva dans un pièce de surveillance, mais vide apparemment.

- Mais t'es fou Trowa, t'as vu où tu m'as mené, c'est une salle de surveillance.

- Oui, mais il n'y a personne, dit Wufei, observe l'écran numéro04, c'est là où est caché l'argent. Observe combien de personne il y a.

- Il y a cinq hommes, mais je ne vois ni Zechs, ni Treize.

- Bon, parfait, maintenant tu sors et tu tourne à droite.

Duo executa l'ordre demandé et se retrouva devant un nouvelle porte vitrée. Cette fois-ci, il suffisait à Duo de passer son badge dans le détecteur à laser situé sur la porte pour pouvoir passer. Pendant un instant, il eut peur que l'appareil n'accepte pas le badge, mais la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bravo Wufei, dit-il, tu as fait du bon travail avec ses badges.

- Ey, c'est mon métier. Bon maintenant prépare-toi à avoir de la visite, ne bouge pas de l'embrasure, y a un ennemi qui approche. Attends qu'il arrive à ton niveau et surprends-le par derrière. Il ne te verra pas si tu reste immobile.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me dire qui sait ?

- Non désolé, je ne vois que les sources de chaleur en orange, ainsi que les murs et les objets en couleur différentes.

Duo attendit que l'inconnu arrive près de lui et comme lui avait dit Wufei, il ne le vit pas et passa son chemin. Duo en profita pour lui sauter au cou et l'étrangler avec silence.

- Il y a une porte juste en face de toi, débarasse-toi du corps là-dedans et reste s'y jusqu'à ce que je te demande de sortir.

Duo ouvrit la porte derrière-lui et se retrouva dans bureau sans lumière, puis il la ferma en déposant le corps près du mur. Après quelques secondes, il entendit deux hommes passer et il reconnut la voix de Zechs parmis eux.

- Ey, Trowa ! Wufei ! Zechs vient de passer, on est débarassé. Il s'en va avec un autre homme dont je n'ai pas reconnu la voix. Il vont remonter en haut.

- Il ne reste donc plus que Treize, dit Trowa, fais-attention à toi.

Duo sortit du bureau et tourna à gauche et pris le chemin par où était venu Zechs. Au bout du corridor, il ouvrit pour la troisième fois une porte, mais qui n'était pas vitrée, à l'aide de son badge et se trouva sur une plate forme en fer. Il avança jusqu'aux bord et se pencha en bas en se tenant à la rampe pour voir ce qui se passait et vit la grande salle qu'il avait observé sur l'écran numéro04. Au centre, il y avait un cercle vitrée où était déposé quatre mallettes de taille moyennes qui tournaient, six et non cinqs hommes qui surveillaient les lieux, ainsi que Treize qui venait de traverser la pièce et s'approcher du butin. Il ouvrit les quatres mallettes et sourit en contemplant les billets.

À suivre...

Chapitre simple, sans pentes ni d'avalanches. Mais bon, est-ce que ça sera pareille la prochaine fois ? Humm... ? Je ne pense pas moi. Pour ceux qui veulent la suite, qui m'a presque fait pleurer (faut pas exagérer...), et bien, il faudra attendre. Chapitres 9, 10 et 11 pour la prochaine fois. XD Bisous XD


	9. Erreur fatale

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

- Remerciements : Je nai eu aucune review, vous naimez pas (snif snif), breff merci quand meme et voila la suite…

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.9 : Erreur fatale

Duo avait enfin trouvé la salle où l'argent volé avait été caché. Il vit Treize refermer les mallettes et regarder autour de lui, Duo se baissa pour ne pas être vu, quand Trowa lui parla :

- Duo, il y a des conduits d'aérations en haut de ta tête. Tu as une minute pour grimper là-dessus.

- Pourquoi pas dedans, demanda-t-il, c'est solide?

- Oui, lui ordonna Wufei, dépêche-toi !

Il entendit soudainement les pas de Treize approcher. Il s'agrippa à une rampe sur le mur et monta sur les bouches d'éarations sans faire de bruit et s'allongea dessus. Il attendit que Treize soit sortit, puis il déscendit et l'ongea la plate forme accroupi, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes. Arrivé devant l'escalier, il tourna la tête et vit Heero arriver. Ce dernier passa devant lui sans le regarder et déscendit en bas le plus normalement possible. Les hommes de Zechs se retournèrent vers lui et quand ils reconnurent son badge, ainsi que ses chaussures, ils ne firent plus attention à lui.

- Que fait-il ici ? demanda Duo à Wufei et Trowa.

- Il vient t'aider, répondit Wufei, il a tué le gardien de la salle de surveillance et a cassé les écrans. Maintenant, vous avez le champs libre, mais pas pour longtemps. Treize l'a vu entrer, mais ne la pas reconnu. Attends qu'il te fasse signe et tu pourras entrer en action.

- Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il m'aid...

- Je le sais Duo, mais y a trop d'hommes et en plus, d'autres peuvent arriver.

Heero prit place dans la salle entre deux gardiens, comme s'il était chargé de surveiller les mallettes lui aussi. Duo le regardait et attendait un signe quelconque. Heero finit par tourner ses yeux vers lui, lui sourit et sortit deux guns et fit exploser la tête des deux hommes à côtés de lui. Duo se leva d'un cou et sauta en bas, sans prendre la peine de déscedenre les escaliers. Il atterit sur ses pieds, tel un félin et trancha la gorge d'un ennemi qui se dirigeait vers lui. Les deux autres qui restaient sortir leurs armes, mais Heero tua le premier avant qu'il ait fait un pas et le dernier se trouva piégé. Duo s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Donnez-moi la clé je vous pris.

- De qu'elle clé parlez-vous... je ne sais pas ?

- Il ment, lui affirma Wufei, c'est lui qu'il la, Joy l'a vu. Il y a un passage dans le mur derrière toi, si tu t'approches, tu verras un petit trou où tu pourras faire entrer une clé.

Heero s'approcha de l'homme, puis l'immobilisa pendant que Duo le fouillait et finit par trouver la fameuse clé. Heero recula et flingua l'homme qui tomba sur le sol avec ses cimpagnons. Duo ouvrit le passage et le traversa avec Heero, les mallettes dans leurs mains. Le tunnel faisait à peine dix mètres de long et arrivés de l'autre côté, Peter et Joy les attendirent et prirent les mallettes. Ils retournèrent par la suite vers la Jeep, mais Duo entendit des bruits de pas venir vers eux et il s'arrêta pour couvrir le terrain.

- Vous avez perdu trop de temps, dit Wufei, dépêchez-vous.

Il se retourna et flingua trois hommes d'un coup. Mais d'autres arrivèrent, plus nombreux cette fois, dans le parc du manoir et le virent.

- Oh merde ! s'exclama-t-il !

- Duo, que fais-tu? lui hurlèrent Wufei et Trowa. Reviens tout de suite!

Il fit demi-tour et courrut vers les arbres, mais une balle l'atteignit au mollet et il s'écroula par-terre. Il réussit à se relever, mais une seconde balle lui déchira l'autre mollet. Ses camarades étaient presque arrivés devant la Jeep, que Heero se retourna pour aller l'aider. Peter et Joy l'arrètêrent et le traînèrent vers le véhicule.

- NON, DUO! LACHEZ-MOI, LAHCEZ-MOI, DUO!

- Laissez-moi, partez, partez, leur disait ce dernier.

- NONNNNNNN DUOOOOO! continuait d'hurler Heero, tandis qu'une troisième balle venait de le toucher.

Peter et Joy réussirent à le faire monter dans la Jeep, et Peter prit la place du conducteur et démarra en vitesse. Trowa et Wufei n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient ramener l'argent. Les hommes de Zechs ne purent les rattraper, mais Duo fut capturé.

À suivre...

Je vous avez dit que ce chapitre serrait un peu mouvementé, j'espère assez à votre goût. En attendant lisez la suite! .


	10. Mission résolu, mais

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.10 : Mission résolu, mais...

Il fait froid, très froid, je le sens sur ma peau parcourir mon corps. Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux, mais rien n'apparut devant lui. Il constata par la suite qu'il était dans une pièce sans lumière. Il tenta de se lever, mais il ne put, car il était comme paralysé. Il se força une seconde fois, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, impossible. Il décida donc de refermer les yeux et de s'endormir, car il se sentait si faible et si fatigué.

- J'ai froid, murmura-t-il. Heero, j'ai froid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mais c'est pas vrai, hurla Trowa, fallait qu'il se goure.

- Comment on va faire maintenant? demanda Quatre. On ne peut laisser Duo entre les mains de ces monstres.

- Vous devez nous aider, demanda Wufei à Peter et Joy, vous ne pouvez nous laisser ainsi.

- Nous sommes désolés, affirma Peter, mais notre mission est terminé. Nous avons fait notre travail.

- Si Duo a fait une erreur, continua Joy, c'est à vous de la réparer, Au revoir, messieurs!

Peter et Joy prirent les mallettes et sortir dans la rue où David Lodge les attendait devant une mercedes C2901. Les 4 G-Boys les observèrent partir et n'insistèrent pas plus pour demander leur aide. Il est vrai que si Duo s'est mépris durant la mission, c'est à eux que revient le devoir de l'aider. Wufei ferma la porte derrière eux en baissant la tête et alla rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

- Bon, dis Trowa, on ne peut rester les bras croisés, on doit agir et vite.

Heero se leva en plaquant violemment ses mains contre la table basse du salon et dit :

- C'est vous les fautifs, vous auriez dû allez l'aider merde! Si ce n'était pas ces deux brutes qui m'y en avaient empêché, Duo serait là en ce moment. De toute façons, je vous l'avez dit depuis le début, ''laissez-moi cette mission'', mais non, vous n'en faites qu'à vos têtes. À savoir où il est maintenant.

- À savoir ? murmura Quatre après lui.

Heero les fusilla tous du regard, puis sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

- Mais où il va celui-là, dit Wufei en se levant pour le rattraper.

Quatre et Trowa se levèrent à leur tour et lui barrèrent le chemin.

- Laisse-le, lui demanda Trowa, il a besoin de respirer.

Wufei ne comprit pas ce que cela voulait dire et se rassied sans poser de questions. Trowa et Quatre se regardèrent avec inquiétude, mais ne dirent rien et décidèrent de parler de la manière dont ils allaient s'y prendre pour sauver leur camarade.

Heero monta dans sa chambre et balança la première chose qui était devant lui de l'autre côté de la pièce en lui donnant un coup de pied, puis s'assied sur son lit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il finit par s'allonger et laisser pendre ses pieds au sol. Il ferma les yeux en repensant à hier soir. Il soupira un instant en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine déchiré par l'angoisse, puis tourna sa tête vers la couche de Duo et posa sa main dessus.

- Oh Duo, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté pour nous protéger ? Je souffre en ce moment par ta faute et cela ne me soulagera qu'une fois t'avoir libéré. Et je le ferais, ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais.

À suivre...

1 J'adore cette bagnole !

Ainsi décidé à sauver Duo, Heero réussira-t-il à le faire. Mais qu'adviens de Duo, que lui arrive-t-il, lisez donc la suite, mais si vous me trouvez un peu sadique, c'est dans ma nature :P !


	11. Supplices

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.11: Supplices

Duo venait de rouvrir les yeux, il ne savait combien de temps il était resté là allongé, mais assez longtemps apparemment. Cette fois-ci, la pièce où il se trouvait était légèrement éclairé par une petite ampoule qui pendait du plafond. Il y avait une porte en face de lui, ainsi qu'une caméra au-dessus, mais aucune fenêtre. Il se leva, mais difficilement, car il avait très mal au bras droit et aux jambes. Il constata par la suite qu'il était nu, complètement nu et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Il était allongé sur une espèce de planche en fer soutenue à l'aide de deux grosses barres en métal qui rentraient dans le mur. Des chaînes lui sanglaient les pieds, tellement elles étaient serrés, et des menottes lui entouraient les poignets. Il allait se rallonger, quand il entendit des pas s'approcher de sa cellule. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après et un grand homme entra accompagné de Treize. Ce dernier ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et se tourna aussitôt vers Duo, un cigare dans la bouche.

- Alors mon cher Mr.Maxwell, dit-il en faisant un grand geste de la main, très malin votre petit jeu, mais pas vous apparemment. Maintenant, vous allez être coopératif et me dire où vos camarades ont emmenés l'argent?

Duo baissa la tête en fermant les yeux et sourit ironiquement en balançant:

- Allez donc le chercher vous même votre salle argent.

Treize ne fut dutout pas satisfait de cette réponse. Il fit un signe de tête à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, qui s'appelait Kaye et ce dernier lui donna un gros coup de poing en plein dans le visage.

- Je reformule donc ma question, reprit-t-il, car vous ne l'avez, semble-t-il, pas bien comprise. Où est mon argent?

Duo releva la tête vers Treize et le regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours en souriant, mais sans rien répondre. Treize s'approcha de lui et lui souffla un nuage de fumée à la figure et dit:

- Si vous ne répondez pas, je serais obligé d'employer les grands moyens.

- Faites moi subir tout ce que vous voudrez, mais rien ne sortir de ma bouche.

Treize fronça les sourcils et demanda à Kaye de sortir. Une fois ce dernier dehors, il retira son cigare d'entre ses lèvres et l'appuya sur la blessure qu'avait Duo au bras droit. Ce dernier lacha un cris de douleur, mais se força de résister en serrant les dents. Treize ne lacha pas prise et la blessure se mit à saigner. Il finit par s'arrêter et prendre les poignets de Duo pour les accrocher à un gros anneaux en fer situé en haut du mur, derrière lui. Puis, il empoigna ses cheveux et tira sa tête par derrière.

- Vous me paraissez là quelqu'un de bien alléchant Mr.Maxwell, dit-il, à moi de jouer un peu maintenant. Qu'en dites-vous?

- J'en dis que vous êtes quelqu'un d'ignoble et d'infâme.

Treize lança un grand rire narquois, puis s'assied sur les genoux de Duo1. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, jetta son cigare à terre et lui lécha le cou. Duo leva les yeux au plafond pour ne pas voir l'horreur dont il était victime. Il tenta de se débattre, mais ses chaînes aux pieds lui faisait trop mal, et ses mains étaient prisonnières des menottes suspendus au mur. Treize renforça son étreinte et ses mains ses mirent à parcourir le torse de Duo, ainsi que son bassin et son dos. Sa langue continuait sa promenade, puis déscendit vers le torse. Ses mains arrivèrent au même niveau, mais changèrent de direction pour déscendre vers le bas, doucement, sans se presser. Duo respirait avec angoisse et lacha un soupire de soulagement quand les mains qui le arpentaient se séparèrent vers le bas pour poursuivre leur cours sur ses cuisses. Treize releva la tête et prit celle de Duo de sa main droite et dit:

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier ces caresses qui vous sont gratuites.

Il se releva et reprit:

- Mais espérons qu'un autre petit jeu que je vous réserve vous amusera un peu plus.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, puis cinq hommes firent leur apparition dans la pièce, et parmis eux se trouvaient Zechs et Kaye.

- Occupez-vous de lui, leur dit-il, puis il sortit en fermant la porte derrière-lui.

Treize quitta les sous-sols et se dirigea vers l'étage. Arrivé dans sa chambre, situé au deuxième, il entendit un effroyable cri raisonner dans toute la demeure. À ce moment même, Heero se reveilla d'un cauchemar en sueur et tourna la tête vers le lit de son compagnon et murmura:

- Duo!

À suivre...

1 Non, non, vous ne vous trompez pas, c'est bien la fic Heero/Duo et non Duo/Treize.

J'ai préféré éviter les détailles, appart si vous voulez savoir comment Zechs et ses hommes martirisent notre POV petit Duo? Brefff, si vous avez aimé, je vous invite la prochaine fois avec les chapitres 12, 13 et 14. Merci!


	12. Confession

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

- Remerciements : Merci Babou pour tes reviews, ainsi que Aya et voilà la suite !

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.12 : Confession

Le jour suivant, Trowa n'entendi pas Heero sortir de sa chambre, même pour aller manger. Il ne savait s'il était toujours là ou pas, s'il était mort ou vivant. Il se rassura lorsqu'il l'aperçut traverser le couloir du premier pour aller prendre une douche. Après qu'il soit sortit, Trowa alla le rejoindre dans sa chambre, alors qu'il se changeait.

- Je peux rentrer? demanda-t-il en frappant sur la porte entrouverte.

Heero pencha la tête en signe d'accord et Trowa entra et s'assied à ses côtés.

- Ne te fais pas trop de remords Heero. Tu sais, moi et les autres sommes vraiment désolés, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne laissera pas Duo entre les mains de Treize et Zechs.

Heero ne répondit pas et Trowa reprit.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi Heero? Je te connais et...

- Non Trowa, tu ne me connais pas.

- Explique-moi alors pourquoi tu réagis de cette manière? Depuis avant-hier, tu n'as ni dormi, ni mangé. On se fait tous du soucis pour Duo tu sais, mais ...

- Pourquoi ne faites vous rien alors?

- Parce que c'est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. Les homme de Zechs ont dus renforcer la garde, et puis, peut-être que Duo a été emmené ailleurs.

- Je ne pense pas, ils nous attendent.

- Heero, je sais que toi et Duo travaillez souvent ensemble et que c'était ton coéquipier et que...

- Arrête! Tu parles de lui comme s'il était mort.

- Écoute Heero, je vous ai vu la dernière fois Duo et toi à la piscine. Je sais ce qui s'est passé et ce que tu ressens.

Heero l'observa avec stupeur. Il baissa la tête et demanda :

- Et qu'as-tu vu?

Trowa évita la question et en posa une autre pour être plus clair :

- L'aimes-tu Heero?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis il murmura :

- Oui Trowa, oui, je l'aime, je l'aime plus que tout. Mais je me fais peur, mon comportement me fait peur. Je ne me reconnais plus, je ne suis plus le Heero, le soldat parfait d'avant. J'ai finalement des faiblesses, comme tout le monde et ça me fait peur, je suis perdu.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Je te croirais une machine ou inhumain si tu ne pouvais avoir de sentiments. Essaye donc de faire un peu le vide autour dans ta tête et n'est pas peur Heero, on est là et Duo reviendra.

Heero tourna le dos à Trowa, remonta ses genoux jusqu'au menton, puis enfuit sa tête entre ses jambes et dit :

- Je le sens, tu sais. Je sais qu'il va mal et qu'il souffre. On ne sait ce que ces pauvres brutes sont entrain de lui faire subir en ce moment pour retrouver l'argent.

Trowa posa sa main droite sur son épaule et lui dit pour le ressurer :

- Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis Heero, on fera le plus vite possible, moi, Wufei et Quatre pour trouver un plan et quand tu iras accomplir cette nouvelle mission, on sera là et cette fois-ci on ne vous laissera pas tomber. On mourira tous ensemble s'il le faut, nous sommes liés comme les cinq doigts de la main et jamais on ne se séparera.

À suivreee...

Ça a l'air un peu cliché à la fin, non? Brefff, jtrouve ça beau et c'est pour cela que je l'ai écrit. À votre avis, Heero et les autres trouveront-ils un plan pour sauver Duo? À savoir... la suite!


	13. Entraînement

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.13 : Entraînement

Wufei se réveilla de bonheur ce matin et déscendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, quand il entendit des bruits provenir de la salle de sport, au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'approcha et constata que quelqu'un était entrain de frapper sur le sac de boxe. Il entra dans la pièce et vit Heero, couvert de sueur, frapper sur la grosse masse noire accrochée au plafond. Il le cognait de toutes ses forces, à l'aide de ses mains et de ses pieds. Wufei s'approcha et lui dit :

- Tu devrais aller dégager toute cette énergie ailleurs que sur ce sac de boxe.

Heero ne répondit pas et se mit à cogner de plus en plus fort.

- Tu m'écoutes Heero ? À ta place j'irais à la plage me promener et méditer un peu.

- Mais tu n'est pas MOI !

Heero donna un grand coup de pied au sac de boxe qui se déchira d'un coup et le sable gicla tout autour de lui. Wufei dû se protéger en mettant un bras devant son visage.

- C'est bon, dit Wufei, j'ai compris. Tu veux jouer un peu et bien tu ne vas pa le regretter.

Wufei s'essuya le visage, releva la tête et prit un position de combat. En le voyant ainsi, Heero se prépara à se battre et se mit face à son adversaire. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et s'examinèrent avant de commencer. Wufei baissa les bras au niveau de la taille, compta jusqu'à trois, puis se baissa et se releva d'un coup pour bondir, les pieds en avant vers Heero. Ce dernier réussit à esquiver l'attaque en protégeant son torse à l'aide de ses bras et renvoyant son rival d'où il était venu. Mais celui-ci ne tomba pas et se releva en posant ses mains au sol et en tournant sur lui-même. Il resta accroupi et fit à semblant de réfléchir, puis se jeta sur Heero une nouvelle fois et réussit à le faire tomber. Ce dernier le repoussa à l'aide de ses genoux, mais le chinois ne le lacha pas et lui donna un coup de coude au ventre. Ils finirent par se relever, puis se regardèrent avec défiance. Heero s'avança le premier cette fois-ci et tenta de frapper Wufei au visage, mais celui-ci l'évita, mais le pied du japonais réussit à le heurter aux côtes, puis se plia et son genoux s'enfonça dans son ventre. Wufei s'immobilisa de douleur et Heero en profita pour le cogner une fois de plus au visage, mais Wufei se baisser, prit son opposant par la taille et le renverser par derrière, la tête première.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda une voix derrière eux. Vous voulez casser la baraque?

Ils ne répondirent pas et continuèrent à se battre. Trowa resta planter sur place sans comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait. Quatre arriva derrière lui et constata les faits.

- Wufei, Heero! Qu'est-ce...

- On s'entraîne, dit Wufei, une peu de sport le matin ne fait pas de mal.

En disant cela, il faillit recevoir un coup de pied au tibia qu'il l'aurait fait tomber. Il sauta et poussa Heero à l'aide de ses jambes et ils tombèrent tout deux. Le japonais se releva et vit derrière lui une rangée d'épées, il s'empara d'une d'elles et la braqua vers Wufei, puis bondit sur lui. Ce dernier se jetta au sol, glissa sous les jambes ouvertes de Heero, arriva devant la rangée d'épées, en prit une et se releva. Tout juste eut-il le temps d'esquiver l'attaque de Heero, avant qu'il ne l'atteigne à l'épaule gauche, mais sous le coup du choc, il traversa la porte vitrée qui donnait au jardin.

- Attention! leur dit Quatre, cette maison n'est pas à nous.

Lui et Trowa se précipitèrent pour les arrêter, mais rien à faire, de vrais gosses. Ils continuèrent leur combat à l'épée, mais dans le jardin cette fois-ci et ne se lachèrent plus. Sous le coup de la colère et de l'impatience, Heero poussa Wufei dans la piscine puis sauta à son tour en hurlant, l'épée à la main, prêt à l'attaque.

- HEEEEERROOO! crièrent Trowa et Quatre.

Il sautèrent dans l'eau et attrapèrent Heero de chaque côté et l'immobilisèrent. Il réussirent à le calmer et ils sortirent de l'eau. Wufei se mit à rire et frappa des mains :

- Bravo Heero, magnéfique. Tu es donc prêt pour la mission que l'on va te confier.

Heero releva la tête et l'observa avec intérêt.

- J'ai travaillais dessus toute la nuit et je sais où ils ont enfermés Duo.

- Comment cela! s'exclama Heero.

- Mr. Lodge à accepter d'envoyer un de ses hommes pour enquêter la dessus. Mais le reste du travail nous revient. Il ne nous doit plus rien maintenant et à présent, c'est à nous de jouer.

- C'est entendu Sensei1, quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

À suivre...

1Professeur ou maître en japonais

Heero commence à montrer ses dents, il est sauvage notre petit soldat parfait. Duo ne restera plus longtemps entre les mains de Treize et Zechs, ses coéquipiers vont bientôt venir le sauver, mais Treize leur réserve une surprise. Laquelle? Vous verrez...


	14. Les ordres

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.14: Les ordres

Chap.14: Les ordres

Il est 17h30 P.M et Heero venait de s'habiller et était prêt à recevoir les ordres pour la mission. Il avait mis une tenue noire qui lui couvrait les bras et les jambes, ainsi qu'une veste sans manche, des gants et de belles basket assorties. Il avait une montre haut-parleur sur son poignet droit, un casque muni d'un micro sur sa tête, une ceinture où se trouvait cinq petites bombes, un laser, des balles, un revolver et une corde en file de fer, ainsi qu'une pochette accroché à sa cuisse droite renfermant un poignard. Arrivé au salon, il retrouva Wufei qui lui donna l'horaire et les lieux de surveillance des gardiens du manoir.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela? lui demanda Heero

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Mr.Lodge nous a aidé la dernière fois en envoyant l'un de ses hommes chez Treize. Bref, regarde maintenant. Entre 18h15 et 19h15, il n'y aura que deux gardes du côté nord du parc, mais le côté ouest sera libre entre 18h00 et 18h15. Il faudra donc faire vite Heero.

- Et une fois que j'y serais, que faire?

- Tu devrais apercevoir une grosse branche d'un arbre proche du rebord d'une terrasse, au deuxième étage et qui donne à la chambre de Treize.

- QUOI!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un endroit surveillé h24 et Treize ne revient dans sa chambre que tard la nuit. Tu devras alors attendre sans bouger que ta montre t'indique 18h20 et là tu pourras entrer dans la pièce et sortir dans le couloir. Mais fait attention, tu as cinq minutes avant que le gardien ne revienne, il te faudra umprunter les conduits d'aérations qui te conduiront au sous-sol.

- Comment saurais-je où aller?

- Je possède toujours les plans de la maison, tu n'attendras plus que mes indications une fois sur place.

- Il faut absolument que tu réussisses à sauver Duo, lui dit Quatre, avant que les hommes de Treize ne nous retrouve.

- C'est vrai, confirma Trowa, j'en ai aperçu quelques-uns qui rodaient en ville.

- Comptez sur moi, il n'y aura pas d'erreurs cette fois-ci.

À suivre...

Heero est enfin prêt pour tirer Duo de sa prison. Mais ça ne sera pas facile, il trouvera bien évidemment quelques obstacle sur sa route, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça ne sera pas du gâteau, enfin, à vous de voir... Petite spécialité pour la prochaine fois: Chapitres 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 et 20 sur +


	15. Labyrinthe

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

- Remerciements : Merci a toi lucy-hp de me redonner lespoir de finir cette fic et de la publier grace a ton review et voici donc la suite ou tu decouvrira la reponse a ta question, merci !

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.15 : Labyrinthe

Se faufiler dans le parc du manoir de Treize fut un jeu d'enfant pour Heero et une fois sur la terrasse, il n'eut pas de mal à ouvrir la porte vitrée grace à son laser et pénétrer dans la chambre. Il sortit dans le couloir, comme prévu et découvrit des bouches d'aérations longeant le plafond. À peine eut-il grimpé à l'intérieur, qu'un garde revint occuper sa place de surveillance. Heero tenta de faire le moin de bruits possible en se déplaçant à l'intérieur de cette boîte de conserve. Il avait de la chance d'être assez mince et souple de corps.

- Félicitation Heero, lui dit Wufei, ça ne t'a pas pris trop de temps. À présent, longe le conduit jusqu'au bout et quand je t'avertirais, tu déscendras au sol.

- Et où est-ce que je me retrouverais par la suite ?

- Toujours dans le couloir, mais devant les escaliers. Cette fois-ci, tu utiliseras ta corde pour t'aider, car tu ne pourras pas déscendre au rez-de-chaussée sans te faire remarquer. Tu attendras que Quatre...

- Quoi ! Quatre est là?

- Non, mais laisse-moi finir. L'homme qu'a envoyé Mr. Lodge l'autre fois pour nous aider a un peu, disons... joué avec le système électrique de la maison. Quatre détient une manette sur laquelle se trouve un bouton et s'il appuie dessus, toutes les lumières du manoir s'éteindront, mais pour une durée de cinq minutes seulement, pas plus. Tu auras tout juste le temps de lancer ta corde sur le lustre situé en haut des escaliers, te pendre dessus et atterrir devant le couloir qui mène au sous-sol.

- C'est compris, mais je risque de rencontrer des gardes?

- Effectivement, et c'est pour cela que tu utiliseras une seconde fois les conduits d'aérations qui te méneront, cette fois, à la cellule de Duo.

- Mais c'est du gâteau ?

- Et bien non, les occupants du manoir ne resteront pas indifférents face à l'extinction soudaine des lumières, soit sur tes gardes Heero.

Arrivé au bout du conduit d'aération, Heero attendit le signal de Wufei pour agir, puis une fois toutes les lumières éteintes, il déscendit pour accomplir la seconde partie de sa mission. Il déplia la corde attaché à sa ceinture, la lança sur le solide lustre, où elle se noua sans difficulté et il se projetta en avant, puis attérit au sol tel un félin. Ni vu, ni connu.

Grimpant une seconde fois dans une bouche d'aération, il la longea sur quelques mètres, tourna à droite, puis à gauche, continua tout droit, tourna une seconde fois à gauche, puis s'arrêta. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'une grille où il pouvait apercevoir à travers une forme noire allongée sur une plate-forme en fer. Il fut tellement content qu'il allait se précipiter dans la pièce, quand Trowa l'arrêta.

- Attention Heero, il y a une caméra juste au-dessus de la porte. Vise-la à l'aide de ton poignard et coupe le fil de connection.

- Mais ils vont s'en apercevoir ?

- Il est 19h15 et le gardien de la salle de surveillance fait toujours la sieste à ce moment. C'est ce que nous a rapporté l'homme qui travaillait pour Mr.Lodge.

- Et s'il ne dort pas, comment je fais ?

- Qui tente à rien n'a rien ?

À suivre...

Une chance que Heero est un professionnel et qu'il a trois personne pour l'aider, sinon il serait vraiment foutu. Il s'est quand même pas mal débrouillé jusqu'à maintenant, mais qu'adviendra-t-il par la suite ? À lire...


	16. Escapade

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.16 : Escapade

Avant de couper le fil de connection, Heero scruta la pièce quelques instants et pensa:

- C'est trop facile. Soit ils sont bêtes et incnscients, soit c'est un piège.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Heero, lui demanda Wufei, dépêche-toi!

Heero sortit son poignard de sa pochette, visa le fil de connection et le coupa d'un coup. Par la suite, il ouvrit la grille et sauta dans la pièce. Duo était vêtu d'un habit bleu-marine et était allongé face au mur. Il était pieds nus, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et les quelques parties de son corps qu'on pouvait apercevoir étaient blessés, apart son visage. Heero fut frappé par la colère et jura de se vanger. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et le secoua. Duo ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son ami. Il avait l'air fatigué, déboussolé, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

- Duo, ça va ? Tu es en état de marcher ?

- Heero ? C'est toi ? Mais que...

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, maintenant suis-moi.

- Mais où ?

- Je vais te sortir d'ici, on ira par le tunnel qui donne au parc.

- Mais la clé?

- J'ai un double, allez Duo, courage, lève-toi.

Il aida son ami à se lever, en le soutenant par ses bras et ils s'avancèrent doucement vers la porte.

- Ça y est Heero, lui dit Wufei, tu peux y aller, le champ est libre.

Heero ouvrit la porte grace à son laser et ils sortirent dans le couloir. Il allait se diriger vers la grande salle, où se trouvait l'entrée du tunnel, mais Duo le retint.

- Non, pas par ici, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Heero l'observa avec étonnement, mais accepta de le suivre. Il lui faisait une confiance totale.

À suivre...

Je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais à votre avis, réussiront-ils à s'en tirais ou est-ce que Heero à raison de faire confiance à Duo ? Bonne continuité...


	17. Surprise, surprise

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.17 : Surprise, surprise

Heero soutenait toujours Duo par ses bras, pour qu'il puisse marcher, mais il avait l'impréssion de faire cela pour rien. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, jusqu'au moment où Duo s'arrêtabrusquement.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu, lui demanda Heero, je ne vois aucune issue par ici...

Il reçut un cou de bâton à la nuque et tomba au sol, il tenta de se relever, mais Duo rassembla ses mains et l'assomma d'un cou violent à la tête. Heero tomba à moitié conscient, les yeux mi-clos. Il vit le visage de Duo, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, un hommme à ses côtés, puis... tout devint noir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était dans la grande salle où les mallettes avaient étés déposés. Il était à genoux sur le cercle vitrée, mais cette fois-ci, il ne tournait pas, il était immobile. Il avait les mains liées dans le dos, ainsi que ses pieds. La pièce était vide, mais il ne tarda pas à entendre des pas approcher. Treize, Zechs, Duo, ainsi que d'autres hommes déscendirent les escaliers et vinrent se poser devant lui. Ils devaient être quinze en tout.

- Ça était vraiment stupide de votre part de venir sauver votre ami, lui dit Treize, voilà où ça vous a mené. Vous êtes encore les perdants dans cette histoire.

- Où est Duo, que lui avez-vous fait?

- Mais il est là, devant vous.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui.

- Si mon cher Mr.Yuy, c'est bien lui, mais... comment dire... on l'a un peu... modifié.

- Modifié?

- Oui, nous lui avons fait subir un lavage de cerveau, si vous voulez. Mais ça n'a pas suffi, quelques séances de tortures ont fini le travail.

Heero fut choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de se défaire des liens qui le retenaient, mais sans succès.

- Vous allez me le payer!

- Votre fin est proche, lui dit Zechs, et Duo nous serra d'une grande aide.

- Vous êtes ignoble.

- Ça me transperce le coeur, finissons-en maintenant.

Zechs fit un signe de main à ses hommes, puis tourna sa tête une fois de plus vers Heero et lui dit :

- Regardez bien!

Six hommes ne tardèrent pas à revenir, ils détenant Trowa, Wufei et Quatre.

- QUOI! s'écria Heero, vous étiez là depuis le début.

À suivre...

Tout les lapins son capturés à présent, ils sont grillés :P Comment vont-ils faire pour échapper aux renards? À vous d'attendre que la suite arrive, chap. 18, 19 et 20 à lire prochainement.


	18. L'XEcution

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

- Remerciements : Merci à lucy-hp et à greynono, voici la suite tant attendu…

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.18 : L'X-Ecution

À présent, tout les G-Boys sont prisonniés de Treize et de ses hommes. Impossible de s'échapper cette fois-ci, ils étaient pris au piège.

- Duo, appela Treize, fait ton travail et tue Mr.Yuy.

Heero serrait les dents, il était en colère, la rage commençait à monter. Ces lâches ont réussi à monter Duo contre ses compagnons, mais il ne pouvait pas... Il leva un instant la tête vers Trowa, mais il ne bougeait pas, ainsi que les autres, il ne comprenait pas leur comportement.

- Trowa! s'écria-t-il, Wufei, Quatre!

Ils ne réagirent pas, ils ne levèrent pas la tête. Peut-être les hommes de Treize les vaient-ils assommé? Heero eut peur un instant, mais compris, il compris leur atitude, il savait que... Duo le regardait maintenant, il s'avançait vers lui en tenant une arme des deux mains. Heero l'observa à son tour dans les yeux et attendit.

- Tu ne me fais aucunement pitié, lui dit Duo, je vais te tuer, toi et les autres.

- Réfléchis Duo, réfléchis avant de faire une bêtise.

Il tenta de garder son calme, non parce qu'il avait peur, au contraire, mais parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer.

- Je ne suis pas le Duo que vous avez connu et je n'aurais aucun remords à vous tuez.

Heero garda le silence et tandis que Duo parlait, il tenta de détacher les liens qui lui retenaient les poignets, grâce à un laser caché dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Les autres G-BGoys ne bougeaient toujours pas, ils étaient comme... Duo s'avança encore vers Heero, puis s'arrêta à une distance de cinq mètres et leva l'arme sur lui. Ce dernier ne cessait de le fixer dans les yeux, sans montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, aucune peur.

- Tire ! lui ordonna Treize, fais-le souffrir, je veux l'entendre hurler, X-ECUTION!

Duo appuya sur la gâchette et la balle partit à droite et s'enfonça dans l'épaule de Heero. Ce dernier tenta de résister, en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, tandis que le sang commençait à couler.

- Tu as raté ta sible, lui dit-il, je ne suis pas encore mort.

- Tais-toi je t'ai dis, FERME-LA !

- Tue-moi maintenant, qu'attends-tu donc ?

Duo releva l'arme sur Heero, mais ne put tirer, il fut déconcentré.

- Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi je te fixe ? Et toi ? pourquoi tu ne peux soutenir mon regard ?

Duo appuya une seconde fois sur la gâchette et le coup partit vers le bas et la jambe gauche de Heero fut touché. Ce dernier retint un cris de douleur, en fermant les yeux et serrant les dents.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour intervenir, se demanda Heero, pourquoi n'interviennent-ils pas.

Il leva la tête une nouvelle fois vers ses compagnons, mais ceux-ci ne bougeaient toujours pas, mais comment...

- Trêve de plaisanteries, hurla Zechs à son tour, tue-le à présent.

Duo allait tirer un troisième coup sur Heero, quant, tout à coup, des hommes vêtus en tunique rouge et noir firent leur apparition dans la pièce et se jetèrent sur l'ennemi. Trowa, Wufei et Quatre relevèrent enfin la tête et les individus qui les tenaient s'avéraient être de leur côté. Heero put enfin se détacher les poignets et se releva. Duo l'avait quitté un instant des yeux et lorsqu'il se retourna, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Heero lui emprisonna les bras et l'assomma. Il vit Quatre lui faire signe du tunnel qui menait au jardin et se dirigea vers lui en soutenant Duo. Arrivé à l'extérieur, Quatre l'aida à le soulever, puis ils marchèrent vers leur Jeep, protégés par les homme de...

- Mr.Lodge, s'étonna Heero en le voyant.

- Ne vous inquiétez plus Mr.Yuy, mes hommes maîtrisent la situation.

Après cette phrase, Heero s'écroula au sol, il avait perdu trop de sang de ses blessures.

À suivre...

Ça vous en bouche un coin, lol, dites que vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? Breff, lixez donc la suite, car c'est la fin...


	19. Shizuku

X-Ecution

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance/Action

- Couple : Heero/Duo

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.19 : Shizuku 1

Nous sommes le lendemain de cette mésaventure et les 4 G-Boys sont dans le salon. Heero va mieux, il s'est remis de ses blessures assez rapidement.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide Mr.Lodge, lui dit Trowa en lui serrant la main.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, nous avons pu arrêter beaucoup d'hommes, mais Zechs et Treize nous ont échappé, je crois que ce sera pour une prochaine fois!

- Peut-être, répliqua Heero, mais ça nous a quand même beaucoup coûté et Duo qui ne peut toujours pas se rappeler de nous...

Mr.Lodge l'observa longuement et dit:

- Ce n'est pas méchant vous savez, ça se guérir de la même manière qu'une amnésie.

- Et com...

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on m'attend, je dois partir maintenant, alors à la prochaine j'espère.

Il leur jeta un dernier regard, puis sortit de la pièce, suivi de Trowa. Ce dernier revint après cinq minutes dans le salon, puis se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Il nous a aidé, c'est vrai, mais c'est de sa faute si Duo est dans cet état maintenant.

- Oui, mais on avait un engagement envers lui, nous étions tous d'accord pour accomplir cette mission, non?

Heero observa Trowa froidement, soupira, puis se leva.

- Où vas-tu?

Il ne répondit pas et sortit du salon. Les autres se levèrent à leur tour et le suivirent. Heero entra dans sa chambre, qui était aussi celle de Duo, tandis que Trowa, Wufei et Quatre restèrent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Duo était allongé dans son lit, les poignets et les chevilles attachés, avec un moreceau de tissu sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il semblait dormir, mais il ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il entendit le son de la porte et fronça les sourcils. Heero s'approcha de lit, s'assit sur une chaise non loin de lui et l'observa tristement. Trowa fit signe aux autres pour sortir, puis la porte se referma. Heero ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, cela lui faisait mal.

- Si je te retire cette étoffe de la bouche, tu me promets de ne pas hurler?

Duo ne fit aucun signe en guise de réponse, mais Heero la lui retira quand même.

- Détache-moi espèce de lâche, lui dit-il, détache-moi que je puisse en finir avec vous.

- Tu veux que je te détache? D'accord!

Heero lui délia les chevilles puis les poignets, puis le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Duo l'aggripa par les épaules et tenta de le repousser. Il le griffa, le frappa, lui mordit même le cou, mais Heero résista et le serra encore plus fort contre lui, quand il se releva enfin, il lui prit la tête violemment entre les mains et l'embrassa intensément, collant le plus fort possible ses lèvres contre les siennes. Duo se débattait, se débattait, mais Heero devenait plus ardent et ne voulut pas le lâcher, malgré les coups que lui portait Duo, il faillit même lui couper la respiration. Ils restèrent ainsi près de cinq minutes, jusqu'au moment où Heero vit apparaître des larmes dans les yeux de Duo, puis il pleura à son tour et se releva. Duo cessa de bouger, leva ses yeux vers Heero et l'embrassa une seconde fois, et cette fois-ci, sans se quitter.

1 Ce mot veut dire en japonais ¨une goutte qui tombe¨

Et voilà, c'est la fin que j'avais prévu pour cette histoire, espérons que ça vous a plus.., sinon :

o GROS GROS BISOUS À TOUT LE MONDEo

.HYLINE


End file.
